


【梦改文】2018.09.17 满天零星·第四夜（满零/庆成）

by Akino8Aggie



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino8Aggie/pseuds/Akino8Aggie





	【梦改文】2018.09.17 满天零星·第四夜（满零/庆成）

空气中弥漫着一股让人作呕的血腥味，阴冷的空气让不禁打起寒颤，我什么也看不见，只能感觉到自己坐在一个极为柔软的椅子上，手被链条反绑在椅子背后，脚被一个冰冷的装置扣在了地上。我的眼睛没有被蒙住，嘴巴也没有被堵住，我一定是处于一个完全密闭的空间里。

 

我极力回想我之前在什么地方，以及为什么我会被关在这个地方的原因。

 

是零，我刚刚还和他在一起。可恶，难道是他？这个伪善的家伙。

 

我尝试性地清了清嗓子，发现我所在的空间并没有自己想象的那么小。

 

“零”我喊道，沉闷的回声让我意识到我现在位于一个巨大的房间中，或者说是巨大的洞穴中。

 

我的手接触到了我身后的椅背，椅背上有着冰冷触觉的繁琐的纹路，我顺着纹路摸下去，我屁股坐着的地方是上等的丝绸质地。在这样的洞穴里怎么会有如此精美的椅子？我内心不禁疑惑。

 

“Galagala”这个巨大空洞的外部突然传来了铁锁解开的声音，随着推门的声音，我看到了一个目测四米左右的细长光口，那是一扇巨大的门。光口的光依然不算亮，只是外面的微弱火光照了进来，但已足以让我适应黑暗的眼睛感到刺痛。

 

随着光口减大，我看见两个有着半门高的男人拉着一个巨大的牢笼走了进来。两个巨人提着灯笼，在灯光的照耀下我看清了牢笼中装的是满满一笼子的人，人们有些倚靠着铁笼的栏杆，有些躺倒在笼子的角落。但无论是男人还是女人，在灯火的映照下他们的脸色显得十分苍白，身上多多少少的有些血痕。

 

 

我是来到了吸血鬼的老巢吗?我在心里问自己。

 

“不，和也。”一个声音从房间的暗处传来。“你是我尊贵的客人。”

↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑上接LOFTER

两个巨人向那个角落的方向走去，他们手中的灯光照亮了凹凸不平的水泥地板，站在了声音来源的前方。

 

 

那微弱的光线照亮了那片原本黑暗的区域，在一张复古雕花的高台上，那个熟悉的身影平躺着，毫无声息的平躺着。

 

 

零的身上覆盖着米白色的纱衣，黑色的头发融入了无边的黑暗之中，暗黄的灯光在他的脸上游艺着，一只手从黑暗中伸出来，轻轻抚摸着他的下颚与脖颈。

 

手的主人隐藏在黑暗中使我看不清他的相貌，但是我还没有理解现在的情况时，那个巨大的牢笼就已经对这个声音做出了激烈的反应。

 

“ミツル大人。求求您。”“ミツル！”“ミツル我要杀了你！”“ミツル！”“ミツル！”“ミツル！”

 

 

牢笼中的人们如同被突然间泼上热水的鸡，疯了一般的吼叫着。

 

 

ミツル···我的心脏快速跳动，眼睛盯着在那片无尽黑暗中似乎不存在一般的人。

 

 

 

“你恨他吗？和也君。”他不为那些声音所动，只是对着我的方向说道。

 

 

“想杀了他吗？”他继续问道。

 

 

“想品尝仇敌的鲜血吗?”他似乎勾起了嘴角。

 

 

 

我的喉咙有些发干，我不禁咽了咽口水。

 

 

“我可以···给你提供一切的条件。”他的手指将零的领口拨开，指尖在他的锁骨处画了一个×。

 

 

 

我低下头不去感受那黑暗里传来的视线，然后我问道“你，是吸血鬼吗。”

 

 

然后我听见他的声音里强忍这笑意：“如果你更喜欢这样的设定我可以为你借来一些cosplay的服装。”

 

 

“啊···”他突然叹了口气。“当然这是不可能的。”

 

 

“我是不可能让你伤害他的。”我看见他的左手环上了零的肩膀，然后他的身体从黑暗中探出来，轻轻亲吻了一下零的嘴唇又立刻直起身子回到了黑暗之中。

 

 

“啪”他打了一个响指，左边的高大的男人就如同听到指令一般走了过来，将零从高台上抱下来，放到他的身上。

 

 

 

这时我终于看到了他在黑暗中的位置，他坐在一个被安装上了环形支架的轮椅，在他身后似乎还站着一个穿着黑衣的男人。而零则是瘫倒在他的怀中，被支架支撑起了头部和膝盖弯，如同一个没有生命的玩具一般。

 

 

“叫醒他。”他对身后的男人说道。男人走了过来，掰开零的嘴巴往里面灌了一些液体后便又回到了原来的地方。

 

 

ミツル温柔的亲吻着零的额头，微微抬起眼睛看向牢笼里吵闹的人们。“嗯。”他喃喃地说道。“把这些给客人的礼物先拿出去，我现在有重要的事情，需要安静的环境。”

 

门口又出现了两个高大的男人，他们拖起牢笼上的链条，将笼子拖了出去。随着门关闭的一瞬间，空间内的声音一瞬间消失了，只留下死一般的寂静。ミツル似乎对这个环境很满意，他对着高大的男人使了个眼色，右边的男人突然向我的方向走了过来，我神经紧绷，只见高大男人径直走到我的背后，咔咔咔连响了好几声，我突然感觉自己被推着前进了十来米，离他和零的距离一下子近了许多。

 

“嗯？”零似乎从昏迷中苏醒了过来，睫毛颤动了几下。

 

 

“醒了？”他温柔的捧起零的脸颊，在他的耳边低声轻喃道。

 

 

“ミツル？”零迷糊的问道，声音沙哑。

 

并没有回答来自零的疑问，他又一次吻上了零的嘴唇，手指从零的纱衣中穿进去，一手勾勒着他侧腹部的线条，一手抚摸着零的小臂并和零的手指缠绕在了一起。这个距离可以清楚的看到他轻咬着零的下唇，舌尖入侵到零的口腔中，这个吻足够深入也足够让人勾起奇妙的欲望。

 

 

零穿着的白纱在灯光的照耀下越发的透明，他的手指在零身上游走的轨迹都可以清楚的看到，来自零轻微的喘息声在这空洞的环境中也格外的响亮。我想他们这一定不是他们的第一次情事，他总是可以正好的找到那个会使零不禁颤抖的位置，零也会将手环上他的脖子，不自觉地贴近他的身体。

 

 

 

他轻轻啃噬着零的肩膀上的皮肤，直到他们泛起淡淡的粉红色，手指也灵巧的缠上了零的下体。

 

 

 

“嗯啊···”似乎在努力抑制却还是流露出来的呻吟声突然响彻在整个空洞之中，这样的良好的回响也似乎让他更加兴奋的去继续戏弄起零的身体。他的手掌隔着白纱握住零的下体，白纱与皮肤那特别的摩擦声糅合在那些细微的喘息声中刺激着我的耳膜。

 

 

“零···”他将零的双腿微微分开一些，手指继续下探。“你喜欢我吗？”

 

 

“啊···嗯···嗯····”零似乎位于清醒与模糊的界限之中，无法瞬间组织好自己的话语。这样的零，我还是第一次看到。

 

 

“喜欢吗？”不死心一般，他又问了一遍，同时加快了手指上下移动的速度。

 

 

 

 

零蜷起了脚趾，双臂紧紧地环绕住他的肩膀。“啊···嗯···喜欢的···ミツル···我喜欢··啊！”

 

 

颤抖的声音带着一丝撒娇的感觉，余绕的回声为这个阴冷的空间增加了许多热量。零的声音，原来是这样的吗？

 

 

“好孩子”他说道，接过身边男人递来的毛巾帮零擦干净身上的体液，然后他示意高大的男人过来，帮零脱去了他那被弄脏裤子。

 

我的喉咙越发干涸，被束缚住的手感觉有些充血，我不了解他这样的目的，也不明白自己现在的感情，只能疑惑的看着他。

 

 

 

“我们渡过了生命中最美好的时间，你要知道。”他说着，我想他也许是在对我说话。“我很爱他。”

 

 

他的手指拨开零架在U型架上的的双腿，探入了他的体内。零蜷缩在他的怀中，把头埋在他的颈窝里。我想零应该已经清醒过来了，因为零似乎在竭尽全力的抑制自己的声音，但是他仍然对ミツル的行径没有任何的抵抗。

 

而ミツル果然对零的身体了如指掌，他的动作熟练的程度简直让我不敢相信这个人是个坐轮椅的人。

 

 

他一只手指在零的体内细致的扩张着，另一只手将零缠在身上的手拨开，将零的朝向翻过来使他背朝自己坐在自己身上，身体趴在前方的高台上。

 

 

零将脸埋在自己的臂弯之中，但是随着他的插入，呻吟声还是流了出来。他的双手抱住了零的腰，促使着零上下的移动着身体。高台上的光线更加的明亮，这样的场景看起来也比刚才隐密的戏弄多了一份直白的情色感。我移开我的目光，但四周都是死寂的黑暗，而那黑暗中唯一的光源就只有那如同舞台一般情色场景，而这场戏似乎永远不会结束一样。

 

 

他如同饥饿的吸血鬼一般吮吸着零的后颈，他抬起头，用一种调笑的眼神看着我，嘴角牵起一条银丝。

 

 

“我现在有跟重要的事情要做，你们带着客人去领取他的礼物吧。”他看着我说道。  
两个高大的男人走过来，咔咔两声解开了我的锁链，如同提小鸡一样把我提溜起来，两人倒架着我向那高大的铁门走去。

 

 

当铁门在我身后关上的一瞬间，我听见了零的尖叫声。


End file.
